White Pearl, Black Oceans
by Gothic Melting Icecream
Summary: He was born and raised by the sea in a lighthouse belonging to his family for generations. Kept to himself and just did his job. However just one night on the town will change his life forever.


Title: White Pearl, Black Oceans

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Everything else (plot, characters not familiar to the FFVII storyline etc) does.

Rating: R (M)

Warnings: Erm...slash, sex and bit o' violence. Oh! And this fic is AU

Summary: He was born and raised by the sea in a lighthouse belonging to his family for generations. Kept to himself and just did his job. However just one night on the town will change his life forever.

Note: Based on a Sonata Arctica song (couldn't resist)

Chapter 1/Prologue

Cloud pushed his bangs back and wiped away the sweat that was beaded on his forehead before carefully climbing down the narrow steps. He had been up there all morning fixing a light that had malfunctioned last night and it was tiring work. He had started early because that light had to be fixed by night time since lots of ships were arriving and leaving the port, trying to get people back home to their families for the New Year's celebration. It was his job to ensure that everything worked for the safety of countless others. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, stripping as he went, and wished that he didn't have to do the job all alone. It went so much faster when there was someone there to help him since he didn't need to keep on scaling up and down the ladder to get the tools needed for each problem he encountered. However it seemed that his 'best friend' was allergic to the word 'work' and always seemed to have a reason as to why he needed to disappear home. Cloud _still_ wasn't sure how he managed to escaped last time since Reno was an only child.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go; his shoulders were aching from having to reach up all morning to the frayed connection to that light bulb and he let out a little moan as the hot water hit his shoulders. He stayed like that, letting the water cascade over him, allowing himself that small bit of luxury before he set to work washing himself.

He stepped out of the shower and used a towel from the rack next to the sink to dry himself off. He didn't bother wrap himself up in it, seeing as he was the only one that lived in the huge, eerie building, and made his way to his bedroom.

A wolf whistle caught him unawares as he was closing the door to his bedroom and he whipped round quickly, scanning his room and locating the source of said whistle swiftly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The figure on the bed smirked unrepentantly. "At the moment, I'd say I'm just enjoying the free show." The smirk widened. "If I was a free man I woulda jumped you in a second, yo."

Cloud rolled his eyes and made his way over to his dresser, taking out a pair of boxers and slipping into them. "Reno, even though you're taken, you still manage to grope me at every available opportunity." He turned around and glared at his 'best friend', "And stop staring at my ass, dammit." Reno allowed his eyes to linger for a few seconds before he dragged his gaze upwards over Cloud's firm torso slowly until he was staring at his friend's face. His eyes were half-lidded and he was smiling seductively. On anyone else it would have had them ripping off their clothes and pouncing on Reno; on Cloud, it just made him roll his eyes again.

"No. Like you said, you're not a free man." He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to put on. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"So does that mean that if I were to break up with Rufus–"

"_NO!_"

Reno sighed, "Aww, you're no fun, man." Cloud sighed and got on the bed to lay down next to Reno.

"I was born and raised in this lighthouse. Never left the house when I was younger and only leave the house now to get food." He glared sideways at Reno. "Exactly how am I supposed to have fun?"

"You have me." Reno said, his tone sounding a bit petulant. Cloud let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I spend my time working here. You seem to suffer from an acute allergy to work, thus you're never here most of the time and only come to try and drag me–" A look of understanding dawned on his face. "_No_ Reno, no way in hell." The smirk on Reno's face was doing absolutely nothing to comfort him and in fact was causing his brain to send signals to his legs saying '_RUN! Run for the hills and don't look back_'.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you yet."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Come on, Cloud," Reno pleaded, his voice oddly serious, "you may not like it but I only do it because if it wasn't for me you'd have no contact with the outside world and that can't be healthy, man."

"And I've told you, Reno, that's it's not like I have a choice." He got up off the bed, annoyed, and made his way towards the door.

"Cloud," he said, halting the blond's movements, "you know I'm right, man." Cloud clenched his jaw and carried on walking out of the room. Reno sighed and rolled his eyes before hopping off the bed and going after Cloud.

"You can take one night off. This year's New Year celebration is supposed to be better than last year's."

Cloud turned and glared at him. "You know very well that I can't just 'take one night off' so just _drop it_."

Reno held his hands up in a sign of non-aggression trying to placate Cloud since he was even harder to get through to when he got all worked up. "Look, I know your job is important, but no ships are going to be coming or leaving on New Year's Eve. Everyone's gonna be celebrating." He smirked at him, "So come have some fun with me, yo."

Cloud thought about it. Reno was right (as strange as it was for him to say it); on New Year's Eve everyone was with their families, joining in the celebrations. He _could_ afford to go out on that one night. Get to see the town for once, be a part of the celebrations and finally get to experience all the things Reno spoke of (well, not _all_ of them…). He hoped Reno wouldn't get carried away and forget all about him; he didn't fare too well with people, having been tucked away from them for his whole life. It took _years_ for him and Reno to get to the stage they were at in their friendship.

Reno knew he'd won this round; whenever Cloud took the time to consider things instead of rejecting them straight out then he was about to agree to it. Which was just as well because Cloud _really_ needed to go out and see the town, having stayed in this place for all his life, and most of that time was spent alone.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair, agitated. He would do it, but he was sure there was going to be some aspects of the outing that he would not like. "Sure, fine, whatever. I'll go with you."

Reno tried so very hard not to smile or appear smug in any way, shape or form as that was likely to just piss Cloud off, but he must have failed because when Cloud looked at him, he scowled.

Just one night on the town, Cloud thought to himself as he entered the kitchen, Reno trailing behind him with that infuriating smirk on his face. Nothing can happen in just one night.

xXx

_I was born and raised by the sea, shy and proud._

_Learned to stay away from the crowd,_

_In my home, my lighthouse._

_Hundred and one steps round and down,_

_New Year's Eve, one night on the town_

_Can change one life into eternity._


End file.
